


Rollerskating with Chan

by chans_kitchen_sink



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluffy, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, chan can't skate for shit, thats all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chans_kitchen_sink/pseuds/chans_kitchen_sink
Summary: Chan takes you rollerskating but he runs right into a problem, well more like skates into it.





	Rollerskating with Chan

“How was I supposed to know roller skating was still popular?” Chan whined as you grumble hugging your jacket tighter to your body.

Chan had suggest the two of you go out to Scooters. He had overheard his parents talking about the ‘old days’ when they used to go roller skating at the  roller rink in the old plaza near their old neighbourhood. 

It seemed like the best date ever, Chan knew you had a thing for the 70′s and 80′s. Also, the place was rundown and well hidden, no one would go there except the old roller derby’s.  It could be the two of yours little secret haven.

He was wrong of course. 

+

The line was backed up out of the building and along the sidewalk leaving you and Chan stuck waiting outside in the cold, you two were freezing. 

“I’m going to die of hypothermia,” you dramatically mumble, “ I can see the light. Goodbye my love, I must go” you reach out your arm towards the street lights leaning back into your boyfriends chest groaning. Chan laughs quietly twisting you around to face him, _“Okay, but first, kiss me.”_

“No, its too cold. Our lips could freeze together.” 

“that wouldn’t be that bad,” he shrugs as you roll your eyes, “please?”

“Fine.” You comply. Surprisingly, his lips were warm- at that moment, everything about him was warm and you wanted to enveloped in his warmth.

You reluctantly break the kiss as the line moves up, you press against Chan watching your breath turn to fog. 

Chan and you spend the next few minutes shuffling closer every 5 minutes until you two are finally inside.

“For two please.” you tell the man behind the glass, it reminds you of those teller booths that used to stand at the front of movie theatres.

“Is this for until 11 or 3 a.m?” Chan looks to his watch, 10:30 p.m. you had been waiting for an hour. 

“I guess 3 a.m then sir” Chan hands the man the cash and then you guys entered the rink. 

It was amazing. Purple neon lights lit up the inside of the buildings, small disco balls hung from the ceiling while bright lights that reflected off of them. To your right, there was the rink, tons of people were skating around it. 

You smiled at Chan grabbing his hand the two of you walked around the tables and dodging a few haywire teens. You reached the bar where the roller-blades and roller-skates were being held. 

“Roller-skates or roller-blades?” Chan asks as you approach the bar, “Roller-skates, definitely” 

“what size?” The staff wore red and white stripped shirts, black suspenders were covered in pins, you tell them your sizes and bring them over to a bench. 

+

“How are you supposed to stay upright on these” Chan asks as he holds on to your arms as his feet slip. You laugh steading him on his skates, slowly gliding towards the rink as Chan awkwardly walks after you with his hands stretched out. 

The music gets louder when you reach the edge, the speakers hang in the middle of the rink while everyone skates around it. You turn back to see your boyfriend struggling. 

“Babe, you do know how to skate right?” He doesn’t need to answer you as he slips holding desperately to the boarder of the rink as his feet try (and fail) to push him up. 

“I think this is a good time to tell you, no” he looks up at you with a shy smile, “I thought you and I would struggle together or something”. 

When he finally catches his balance, you slip your hands in his. “Its okay, lets go into the middle where there’s less people. Hold on.”  

You wait for a break in the traffic and slowly skate backwards pulling Chan along with you, his hands tighten around yours, his eyes weary of everything.

Once you get to the middle you drop your grip on his hands but he quickly grabs your forearms loosing his balance a bit. 

_“Don’t you dare let go”_  

He pouts at your giggles. “Not funny y/n”. 

You slowly start skating backwards again following the others as Chan tries to get comfortable on his roller-skates. 

“why did you even suggest this if you didn’t know how to skate?” you ask curiously. 

_“I wanted to do this for the aesthetics”_  he said “and I thought it would be way easier then this. these are wheels of death”

You pull him in for a quick kiss, “you’re doing great though. I love you” 

Chan smiled squeezing you, “I love you too”. 

+

The two of you stayed on the rink for hours. Chan slowly got the hang of it but still wouldn’t let you go completely, especially after the run in with the few kids who were speeding pass you guys  _(”those little speed devils are going to be the death of me Y/n, I’m telling you.”)_

You skated hand-in hand with smiles on your faces until the clock struck 3 a.m and they were ushering everyone one out. 

“I had fun tonight.” 

“So did I, even though my ass is bruised and I can’t feel my feet, I had fun.”

“You dork.”


End file.
